RedLycan's Injustice 2 Guest Characters
by RedLycan
Summary: Just a bunch of characters I wanted to put in Injustice 2.
1. Fighter Pack 1 Trailer

**Hey everyone. I know that I made promises that I did not keep. I just have been going through things for a while. You have no idea how bad I wanted to get back here and update my stories, but just couldn't. Luckily, I found the main cause of my problems: lack of sunlight. Yeah, I did not realize it for a long-ass time. So, I had to start spending some time outside, which is kind of difficult for me since it's starting to get pretty damn cold where I am and the sun isn't out as much as I would need to be, but thank goodness for vitamin D supplements. Seriously, I urge everyone reading this to start getting some vitamin D. Quit being vampires and let those burning rays of sunlight hit you at full force. Trust me, it'll do you wonders and probably prevent you from wanting to drink blood.**

**Anyway, I am back. Now a lot of you will be demanding my AWDB to be updated, which I plan on doing, but I am starting with this first because this is my first time back in a while and I really don't want to screw up my current stories. So, I decided to do an Injustice 2 Guest Roster-thing.**

**Now, before we get into this, I just want to let you know that I will NOT be taking any requests for this for a while since I have three fighter packs and one skin pack planned out already. After they're done, I will take requests for more. However, I will take requests for character dialogs at this time. Now that we've got that settled, on with the disclaimer!**

**The following is a non-profit piece of fanfiction. Injustice 2 is the property of DC Comics, Warner Bros. and NetherRealm Studios. All characters featured in the game and here all belong to their respective owners. Please support their official releases.**

* * *

**Fighter Pack 1**

* * *

**(****The Unseen-Liquid Cinema****)**

A street light shines the dark, abandoned, street. Down below it layed two figures. The first was Atom, who was about the size of a quarter, laying in a puddle, the other was Enchantress who was laying on her side against a building wall. The silence of the two was interrupted by three gunshots and the sounds of grunting and swords clashing.

Nearby, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello were down unconscious. Their leader, Leonardo, was then kicked right passed them and up against a while. He dropped to his knees, dropping both his katanas from his hands in exhaustion and defeat. The figure who he fought walked up slowly with a long broad-sword in his left hand, and a pistol in his right, which was aiming at the fallen ninja turtle. The figure wore black and orange armor with a utility belt around his waist and a sheath for his sword on his back. His mask had two ribands, one black, and one orange, flowing in the wind from the back and was black on the right half and orange on the left, where his only eye lens was.

However, before he could pull the trigger, a long, white, strand connected and pulled the weapon out of his hand.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to point things at people?"

**Deathstroke** looked up to his right and saw who took his firearm. The figure was sticking to the wall by his hands and feet and was wearing a skin-tight red and blue suit with two large white lenses covering his eyes. However, the most eye-catching thing was the large white spider symbol.

The assassin pulled out another pistol and fired at his new opponent, who dodged each shot. **Spider-Man** swung around Slade while firing web shots at him. Deathstroke dodged the webs and fired again, but one of the webs managed to his gun, rendering it useless. Spider-Man landed a good distance from Deathstroke, who was now gripping his sword in his right hand after discarding the pistol. The two glared at each other, but before either could make a move towards the other, Spider-Man's spider-sense goes off and flips in time to dodge several shurikens that were now flying towards Deathstroke. The assassin blocked a few with his sword while the rest missed him and stuck themselves into the brick wall of the building behind him.

"You picked the wrong battle, warriors."

The two turned to see a figure dropping slowly from a vantage point behind them. The figure was wearing silver armor that had an overcompensated amount of spikes. The spike-coved man stood up and glared at the two before him, both now in position to engage.

"Now you face the **Shredder**!"

Shredder then lept forward at them, ready for battle. Spider-Man quickly fired a web line and swung towards him while Deathstroke charged blade first.

* * *

**Introducing the first three new characters to the roster: Deathstroke, Spider-Man, and Shredder! Yes, I did base the Spider Suit off from the PS4 game, but it's just Spider-Man in general, not specifically the game version! Also, I just wanted to put both Shredder and Deathstroke in this since I really like both characters and thought that it would be fitting in my opinion.**


	2. Quick Announcement

**Quick Announcement**

Hey everyone, RedLycan here to just give you a quick update on this story and for my other stories.

Many of you are wondering when I will be posting the next chapters for both Injustice 2 and Avengers Watch Death Battle, along with those other stories that I have planned on writing. Well, you may want to wait a little while longer, since I am going to be pretty busy for the rest of this month. I am working on them, I can promise you all that, but you should expect them to start popping up sometime in January. Sorry that it's going to take so long, but life and other events tend to get in the way or need attention.

I hope you all understand, and I look forward to posting these as soon as possible.


	3. Quick Announcement 2

**Quick Announcement**

Hey everyone, RedLycan here.

So, I know I promised that I would have updates for my stories posted this month, but a family crisis just came up and I don't know how it's going to end. I just wanted to let you all know in case I don't post any updates this month. I am really hoping things turn out alright, but I'm not sure. Anyway, I'm really sorry about this, I know you were all excited about the updates, but you're all just going to have to wait until further notice.


End file.
